kiss me
by Melyssi
Summary: ff inspirado en la cancion kiss me de avril lavigne NO es un song fic el se marcha ella solo quiere un beso de despedida pero el no tiene el valor se lo dara? *sasuhina*


Estaban frente a frente la chica de cabello azulado estaba ya al borde de las lagrimas pidiendole al chico que estaba frente a ella que no la dejara no tenia por que partir pero lo que mas le dolia era que no habia probado sus labios bajó su vista que

Estaban frente a frente la chica de cabello azulado estaba ya al borde de las lagrimas pidiéndole al chico que estaba frente a ella que no la dejara no tenia por que partir pero lo que mas le dolía era que no había probado sus labios bajó su vista que hasta el momento se encontraba en sus ojos…su mirada fría como era usualmente…bajo la vista hasta llegar a los labios del chico

El la miraba fijamente tenia que irse no quería…quería quedarse con ella pero no podía sabia que tenia que irse lo haría no importaba cuanto le costara observo detenidamente a hinata sus hermosos ojos estaban posados en sus labios

Lo quería tanto ¿Por qué tenia que irse? ¿Por qué no podía quedarse con ella? ¿Por qué no podía tan solo besarla? Era un simple acto pero sasuke no acostumbraba dar señales de sentimientos el siempre tan frió

Tenia tantas ganas de besarla pero si lo hacia temía cambiar de opinión y el no podía darse el lujo de tener sentimientos pero ella lo valía…hanata lo valía todo…terminaría su objetivo lo mas pronto posible para regresar con ella

Se quedaron ahí parados sin moverse solo observándose mutuamente pensando en lo mucho que se amaban y en el tiempo en el que nose verían si tan solo pudieran estar juntos siempre…pero la vida no era tan fácil. El tenía que marcharse y ella se quedaría para asumir el liderazgo del clan.

Sasuke: "_tal vez se enamore de nuevo…ojala lo haga quiero que sea feliz"_

_Hinata: "espero regrese a salvo…lo esperare"_

El sol comenzaba a salir y los débiles rayos iluminaron sus rostros; la oscuridad se disipo lentamente permitiéndole a sasuke ver la solitaria lágrima que bajaba por el rostro de hinata y vio sus ojos que luchaban por contener algunas mas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir

Hinata lo quería tanto y no dejaría que se fuera sin probar sus labios se acerco lentamente poniéndose de puntitas para alcanzar los labios del pelinegro mientras le tomaba las manos…alcanzo su objetivo juntando sus labios con los de el.

Sasuke se sorprendió (n/a y quien no!) en realidad nunca pensó que hinata hiciera lago así por lo menos no la hinata que recordaba que se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba constantemente pero esta nueva hinata le gustaba…le gustaba que fuera ella quien diera el primer paso por que el nunca lo hubiera hecho pero le devolvió el beso gustoso

Sus labios se unieron en un lindo beso que hinata estaba mas que dispuesta en profundizar entreabriendo sus labios para darle paso a la lengua de sasuke quien no opuso resistencia y así prolongaron su beso por minutos hasta que sus cuerpos les pedían aire… se separaron lentamente

--buena suerte sasuke-kun

--hasta luego hinata—dijo al tiempo que se daba media vuelta para emprender el viaje; hinata se quedo ahí en el mismo lugar obcerband hasta que lo único que veía era una silueta alejarse en el horizonte- te esperare sasuke-kun

Fin del flash back

Hinata estaba sentada en una banca del parque de konoha observando el amanecer le encantaba…sin embargo le hacia recordar uno de los momentos mas tristes de su vida hacia ya casi un año desde que sasuke se había marchado…lo extrañaba tanto deseaba tanto que estuviera ahí con ella cerro sus ojos imaginando a sasuke sentado junto a ella y sintió el roce de su piel tomándola de la mano abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos negros frente a ella

Sasuke estaba hincado en una rodilla frente a ella con su mano sobre la de hinata. Ella estaba extasiada no lo podía creer sasuke estaba ahí SU sasuke estaba frente a ella

--sasuke kun—dijo hinata mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del chico haciéndolo perder el equilibriocallendo los dos estando hinata sobre el con sus manos en el pecho de él—regresaste

--nada en el mundo me lo hubiera impedido-dijo el-bueno tal vez…- con tono juguetón

--dobe-dijo hinata en tono cariñoso-solo bésame-acercándose para darle un tierno beso que esperemos no sea el ultimo.

FIN


End file.
